pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry and Goliath
Snorlax is sleeping in the middle of Route 7, content as ever. Wolf gives the Pokeflute to a the owner of the Shabboneau Castle, who in turn, plays it as if he were a master musician. Snorlax is suddenly awoken, and directs his attention to Wolf. Snorlax.....attacks! Plot Snorlax: Why have you awoken me?! Wolf: You were kinda, um..blocking the way to Route 7? Snorlax: So? Wolf sends out Jerry, to make quick work of this lazy foe. Jerry begins to fight with an ember. Jerry: Woah, this guy is BIG. Snorlax: Bahahahahahaha....you will be the first of my dark harvest. *Uses Tackle* Jerry: GAHHHCK...Oof. Your big....but i've fought bigger.. Snorlax: Oh really, who? Jerry: Well, Buddy for starters *smirks* Wolf: Just fight already! Jerry and Snorlax go at it for at least 20 minutes, each using a stronger attack after the last. Eventually, both Pokemon were feeling pretty beaten up and worn down. Snorlax gets very angry, and uses Lick on Jerry. Jerry: YUCK! Snorlax: Sweet, yet, sour. Jerry: Eat on this! Jerry soars through the sky, and dives down to Snorlax from above. Snorlax trys his best to move out of the way, but due to his sheer weight, he can't escape the peril. Jerry repeatedly uses peck on Snorlax, and then an ember, nearly killing it. Wolf: GO, POKEBALL! Wolf throws a Pokeball at the almost KO'd Pokemon, and manages to capture the Pokemon. After some thinking, he decides Boba Fatt is the best name for this beast that loves to feast. Wolf: Guess this guy is going to the box. Wolf continues to walk along Route 7, passing the small daycare nearby. Then, in the tall grass he spots something. Croagunk: Yo, trainer dude. Whats up? Duuuuuuuude. Wolf: Sup? Wanna come with me, dude? Croagunk; Yeah, Brah! Wolf throws a Pokeball, catching it easily. The name AmpfibianBoy seemed to interest Wolf, so that is what Croagunk was named. AmpfibianBoy: Awesome, bro. Amazing: Welcome to the party, little froggy. AmpfibianBoy: Thank ya, missy. Valerie: Well howdy ho, lets continue! Now reaching the cave, known as Zubat's Roost, they travel inside wondering what new friend they'll find. Zubat: Hello there, citizen. State your business, please. Wolf: I'm a Nuzlocke Player. I'm doing a Nuzlocke. Zubat: Very well, but allow me to come with you and stop crime. FOR JUSTICE! Wolf: Ok. The more the merrier. Immediantly, Wolf throws a Pokeball, and Zubat eagerly rushes foward, wanting to be caught. Zubat is caught without fail! The name chosen for the male Zubat is none other than....Batman! Wolf: Now, lets go to Route 8 and find us a new pal! *Kshshhshshh* *Shhskhhshhk* *Rustle* Drifloon: Wheeeeee! Greetings young trainer! Wolf: Hello there, wanna come with me? Drifloon: Haha, nope. Wolf: Wynaut? Drifloon: Because I want to go with somebody tough and cool. Wolf turns the other direction and makes a very sad face, and turns around with a angry look. Wolf: Amazing, I choose you! Amazing: Indeed! *Uses Sleep Powder* Drifloon is hit and goes right to sleep, like a baby. Wolf takes this opportunity to catch it and it goes straight to the Box. Wolf wonders if he'll ever use Fluff the female Drifloon. 'With wonderous new partners, Wolf effectively trains his team up. Then, he prepares to go to the next town, looking for the one known as Grant. ' Category:Episodes